My Girl
by Sarah9488
Summary: Family means love, caring, helping, commitment,... but most of all it means learning. Learning to love, learning to let go. Collection of OneShots. Roughly based on my Parker series.
1. Photograph

**A/N:** So, here's my promised story about the life of Booth and Brennan with their little daughter Emily and of course Parker cuteness. It'll be a collection of OneShots, but I don't think that they'll be in a right order. That means you might read a story about Emily as a baby, then about Emily as a four year old and then again about her as a two year old. I'll write them when I have them in mind.

To this story: I'm not at all satisfied with it, but I haven't written in a while, so it'll be better the more time I have to write.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!****

* * *

**

**Photograph**

Booth looked dreamingly at the latest picture frame he had added on his desk. It was one of his lovely two girls. The love of his life looked more than happy up to the camera while their little girl's big blue eyes glanced at her mother.

Temperance and Emily.

God, he already loved this little girl so much. Even though he had just been able to meet her. It was already a week. Yesterday, he had been able to take these two home. Finally! And the entire day he couldn't help to think of them. He was barely able to concentrate on his work. But this photograph reminded him too much of what a lucky guy he was. Not even lucky, he dared to say that he was luckiest person in this world.

At that thought, he chuckled. It wasn't all too easy. And with that, he didn't mean the baby. Temperance had a temper. He had known that before, but now it was pretty hard to keep her calm. She had been pretty sore this morning when he was allowed to leave for work and she was - as she had put it - "stuck at home with a crying baby and no maternal instincts". After that, she had let herself slip down to the ground and began to cry bitterly.

"_Seeley, why can't I go to work?" his gaze lay on him while big crocodile tears left her eyes._

"_Honey, what would you do with Emily" sitting down next to her he could look straight into her now, from crying, turquoise eyes._

"_I could take her with me. She sleeps most of the time, anyway. She wouldn't mind."_

_He loved it when she acted that childlike. He couldn't really see that side of her too often and he guessed that, now, she showed it only because of the hormones._

"_I think she's a little small to go to the lab with you. She could have nightmares with all these skeletons around…"_

"_You are not thinking logically here." he had to smile at that comment. Certainly, he wasn't thinking logically, but more important, she wasn't either. "Emily wouldn't even notice where she is."_

"_But Parker would." he told her warmly and put an arm around her shoulders._

"_I forgot Parker is coming? That's just too much. I can't do this, Booth. It's my first day alone with Emily and now I get to take care of Parker as well." _

"_I told you Parker is coming last week and you happily agreed to it."_

"_I know" with that she fell into his arms and sobbed loudly. "But it's just too much. I can't do this. I'm no good at being a mother. I'm Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, who writes book by the side. I don't have any maternal instincts."_

"_Do you love Emily?" he asked while patting her back._

"_Of course! Who do you think I am? I love her so much that it hurts… Though this is rather illogical." she looked at him seriously._

"_If you love her, you have maternal instincts, Bones."_

_A pretty little smile crossed her face. "Do you think so?"_

"_I think you are the best mother Emily could wish for. I've seen you with Parker and I've seen you with our little girl - you couldn't do any better."_

_She watched him intently for a moment and placed a soft peck on his mouth._

"_Thank you, Seeley."_

"_You're welcome, Honey. And you know what? On Friday, I take you to the lab and watch our little munchkin, while you can help a little at the lab. But only a little."_

_With that her smile grew bigger and bigger and she kissed him passionately._

"_I love you, Seeley."_

"Hey Booth! Dreaming again?" Booth looked up from the photograph to Agent Thatcher who entered his office.

"It seems so."

"I was just about to leave and I wanted to remind you. Time passes by and you don't notice with all your staring."

"Thanks, but I know. I'm just waiting for Temperance. She insisted on taking me home tonight."

Thatcher crossed the office to take a place next to Booth.

"Ah, that is the mystery woman that stole all your senses. And, shame on you Booth, on the same picture as your lovely fiancé."

Booth laughed. "Yeah… I hope Temperance won't find out."

"What shouldn't I find out?" his beautiful partner entered the office with a baby carrier in her right hand and a curly blonde boy on her other hand.

"Daddy!" Parker screamed and ran into his fathers arms.

"What wasn't I supposed to find out, Seeley."

Booth smiled at her curiosity and wanted to answer, but was cut by Thatcher.

"That our Booth here is hat over heels into this girl named Emily."

"Ah, that is it. No wonder that he keeps coming home so late." she smiled and put the carrier down to put strand of hair behind her ear. "But keep going Booth. I've dinner ready at home."

Booth grabbed the files on his desk to put them in a drawer. "So, bub, what have you been doing today?"

"Tempe and I taked care of Emily. I was allowed t'hold her and she grabbed my hand, daddy. And then I helped Tempe with lunch and Emily cried and I got her quiet again. Daddy, with Tempe she cried and then I singed 'hush little Emily', like you did when I was a baby, only that you didn't sing Emily 'cause my name is Parker and that wouldn't have any sense, would it, daddy? And when I singed she slept in-stant-ly. Tempe say I'm a great big brother. Don't ya think, daddy?" all the time he babbled Parker was jumping up and down, which made it even harder for Booth to follow his son's excited explanations.

He put his stuff away and got his coat on. "Sure, you are, bub!" Then Booth went over to Temperance to peck her on the cheek and afterwards he bent down to the baby carrier, in which his little angel lay sleeping. "Hmm, muffin, have you stressed your mommy today?" he asked her in his sweetest voice and got lost looking at this little girl. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He had a baby with the wonderful Temperance Brennan and a lovely little boy.

Booth placed his hand at the small of Brennan's back to lead her out of the office.

"Goodnight, Agent Thatcher." she said before they turned.

"Goodnight, Dr Brennan. See you tomorrow, Booth!" Thatcher told them and watched them go for a while until something came to his mind.

"And Booth?" Booth stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You are a lucky man!"

"I know!" Booth told him and took a glance at his fiancée. _I am, I definitely am!_

* * *

**_Please leave a review!_**


	2. Teasing

So, here's a new one. And a big thanks to beaglelvr93 for betaing.

* * *

"Honey, you have to play the dices and then move the snails with the same colour, the dices show." Angela Montenegro sat on the ground in front of the little TV table in Hodgins' mansion with her three year-old goddaughter Emily Booth. She played the dices, which showed pink and blue.

"Now, I can move the…"

"Blue and pink one." The three year old screamed and her little brown curls jumped on her head as she nodded wildly.

Angela smiled. "Right, Sweetie. You've got it. Do you want to try it?" She asked as she moved the snails one field ahead.

"Yeah." Emily played the dices and got pink and yellow. "I bet the pink one wins."

She smiled a charm smile that she had definitely inherited from her father. Everything else was very much her mother.

"Yeah, could be true."

"Aunt Ange, I wins. This game's _too _easy. No big girl game." Angela had to laugh out loud at this comment. The girl was on this 'big girl' trip since Parker once told her that he wouldn't play with a 'Baby' like her.

"Not funny! I'm too smart for it" She crossed her arms across her breasts, bit on her lower lip and sent her the evil eye.

"No, it isn't funny. Sorry, Emily. But I bet that you only chose pink because it's you're favourite colour." Angela sent her an encouraging smile.

"Probably" Mischief crossed her face for a single moment.

"And we haven't even finished the game. The blue and the yellow snail could still catch up."

"I s'ppose" Emily let her arm sink again, but wasn't quite satisfied since she had hoped she'd already won the game.

Angela just wanted to answer when the doorbell rang. "Oh, that might be your daddy."

"Daddy?" Her goddaughter jumped up and ran across the hall to the entrance. Angela groaned as she slowly left her place. She wasn't as fast as the little girl anymore since she was seven months pregnant and had to carry this huge belly around.

"Sweetie, wait for me. I can't walk so fast. Don't open the door alone!"

When she had finally reached Emily and the door she opened it to find Booth on the other side.

"Hey Booth, come in."

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Booth's daughter jumped around his feet.

"Do I know you?" he asked while lifting her up in his arms.

"Course, Daddy. It's me Emily."

"Doesn't ring a bell." he winked at Angela who observed the scene beaming.

"Daddy, I'm your daughter!" She told him, most offended.

"I have a daughter?"

"Sure, her name is Emily Christine Booth."

Booth shook his head and had to work hard to keep a straight face.

"Your little princess." It was her last try. How could her own father not remember her? That was rude!

"I think I've heard of her. But I'm not sure yet." He had her in between one arm and his own body and used his free hand to point at his cheek. Emily giggled and kissed him there.

"Now, I remember. My little Emily. Who was with her aunt Angela today."

"Yeah, Daddy. You got it!" She showed him a thumbs up as he sat her on the ground again.

"And have you been nice?" He asked more addressed to Angela than to his daughter.

"Like an angel. Right Emily, you're always nice to me?!"

"Then you know another Emily than I do." He teased again.

"I'm nice. But Daddy, Aunt Ange's baby isn't nice." She hold her head so that could look up to him in a precocious manner.

"Why? It can't be mean. It's still so small and is sleeping in her belly."

"It kicked her, even _me_."

"How rude." He commented ironically, Emily nodded approving oblivious to the irony.

"But princess, you kicked Bones all the time."

"No true" She tried to convince him. "I never hurt Mommy."

"Sweetie, it doesn't hurt. And I can assure you that you kicked in your Mommy's belly. I felt it like you felt little Jack this afternoon." Angela came down to look Emily straight in the eyes. The little girl was quite shocked that she would do something that evil. "It's nothing bad."

"Really?" She made big unbelieving eyes.

"No, your Mommy liked it. And I like it when little Jack does it."

"Little Jack?" Booth wondered from behind Emily, disbelief in his voice. "Really creative."

"It wasn't my idea. I want to call him something special. Like Grayson."

"My son won't have such a name." A voice came from the staircase in the hall as Hodgins came down.

"Hey Booth!"

"Wasn't your Fiji husband's name Grayson?" Booth recalled.

She shrugged. "But it has something exotic, hasn't it?"

"For you, Angie. Associating something?"

"There's no-one compared to my Hodgy." A charm smile later - this time from Angela - Hodgins was pacified.

"So, FB-Eye-candy, had you and Bren fun? Made a lot of little Booth-babies, today?" Booth instinctively put his hands above his daughter's shoulders. "Angela, there's a child in the room! And a forensics meeting is not really my understanding of fun. It was exhausting. That is why Temperance isn't here."

"Or because of a ride on the Booth-"

"Angela!"

"Okay, okay." She gave in while Booth took his hands from his daughter's ears. Angela just loved to tease him. "You two just should have a lot of babies. This material shouldn't be wasted."

"Daddy?" A little voice called.

"Yes, princess?" He bent forward to her.

"Mommy gets a baby?"

"No. Aunt Angela was talking weird." He whispered. "We better get going."

"Carry me?" She held her arms up.

"You're pretty heavy." Emily showed him her puppy face. "But I'll carry you anyways." He picked her up again.

Hodgins laughed at the heavy comment. "You have no idea of heavy until you pick Angela up" He mentioned still laughing.

"Wrong comment, squint!"

Angela looked at him angrily. "Jack!" She yelled as Emily interjected a "Show time."

Booth laughed. "C'mon Em', we're heading home. Mommy's already waiting for us. We'll let Uncle Jack and Aunt Angela talk about this alone."

"Fine, Daddy." She said and snuggled into her father's chest.

"Thanks for taking care of Emily, you two!" He told them before opening the door to leave.

When he had reached the car, his girl was almost sleeping.

"It's nice with Aunt Ange and Uncle Jack. They're funny!"

"Good on you." Booth sat her in the child car seat and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She would be sleeping as soon as he had left the gateway (or rather as soon as he would pass the tennis courts).

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too, Daddy." With that he sat down in the driver's seat to drive to his lovely wife.


End file.
